


Rain rain go away

by PekoPeko



Series: One Piece Weekly TH [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PekoPeko/pseuds/PekoPeko
Relationships: Paulie/Rob Lucci
Series: One Piece Weekly TH [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876642
Kudos: 6





	Rain rain go away

_พาวลี่ย์เกลียดฝน_

มันทำให้เขานึกถึงอควาลากูน่าเมื่อสองปีก่อน

ทำให้เขานึกถึงคนทรยศ

ทำให้เขานึกถึงอดีตคนรัก

ทำให้นึกถึงวันแรกที่พวกเขาจูบกันใต้ชายคาร้านเหล้า ก่อนจะไปจบที่ห้องของเขา

นึกถึงดินเนอร์สองต่อสองครั้งแรกบนพื้นห้องเช่าเก่า ๆ ของเขา ใต้แสงจันทร์เพราะพาวลี่ย์ดันลืมจ่ายค่าไฟ ยังไม่นับว่าอาหารมื้อนั้นคือบะหมี่สำเร็จรูปถูก ๆ แต่อีกฝ่ายก็ไม่ว่าอะไรทั้ง ๆ ที่ปกติแล้วมักจะจิกกัดเขาตลอดเวลา

นึกถึงยามเมื่ออีกฝ่ายยกนิ้วนางข้างซ้ายของเขาขึ้นมากัดจนเป็นรอยฟันรอบนิ้วราวกับใช้มันแทนคำมั่น

_จะว่าไปหมอนั่นก็ไม่เคยพูดออกมาเลยนี่นะ..._

หัวหน้าฝ่ายออกแบบมือหนึ่งของกาเรลล่ายกแขนพาดนัยน์ตาที่ร้อนผ่าวแล้วหัวเราะขื่น

“ไปตายซะลุจจิ”

  
  



End file.
